Organized
by flowerchild33
Summary: A single smutshot. A handful of Gryffindors get caught by McGonagall, who comes up with a unique punishment. Only McGonagall gets a bit more than she expected. COMPLETE


Professor Vector weaved around her classroom, eyes darting everywhere as she watched her students taking end of term exams. The Christmas holidays were starting the next day and most of the Hogwarts professors had their classes taking exams. While nothing compared to OWLs or NEWTs, the exams had still left the castle in a state of tension for over a week. Now it was Thursday afternoon and by tomorrow morning all the exams would be complete, for better or worse. Tomorrow morning at ten would see the Hogwarts Express whisking all students back home for the two week break. As Professor Vector passed by Parvati Patil she noticed the girl was scribbling faster than she had ever seen. The professor thought Miss Patil would shortly wear a hole in her parchment at the rate she was going. Looking over one row, the professor restrained a chuckle as she saw Miss Granger had already encountered the problem and was busy sprinkling parchment repair powder on a worn spot in her own test.

Several floors away, in a lonely tower of the castle, Harry and Ron were also busy scribbling as they attempted to discern the mysteries within their crystal balls as part of Professor Trelawney's end of term exam. Neither of them was having much luck and Harry was starting to build up quite a headache as he attempted to force a vision by squinting hard into the glass orb.

Finally the long day ended and students from every house breathed a bit easier as the day finished and they headed for dinner in the Great Hall. The house elves had performed their usual magic with the food and the excellent meal helped everyone to relax further. At the Gryffindor table the tension relaxed as dozens of conversations ensued. Amidst the conversations, certain partners began to lean into each other and flirting glances darted back and forth across the table. Everyone had been too busy studying for the past week to devote much time to personal relations and now a different kind of tension was building. Once dinner was complete, the professors who were house heads ordered the prefects to see everyone back to their dorms to finish preparations to leave for the holidays. With exams done and detentions on hold, no one would have need to go elsewhere.

The Gryffindors arrived in their common room and everyone collapsed into the variety of sofas and armchairs. A few bypassed any formal seating and settled into the thick rugs that covered the stone floors. No one felt the need to pack or prepare. Packing was either already done, or would be completed in the morning. As everyone settled in, various couples found their way back to each other and continued the conversations from downstairs. Before long, a few couples ceased speaking and began the next step of final tension relief as they made their way to darker corners for intense snogging sessions. As those who had partners continued with their final goodbyes before the holidays, those who were unmatched or less attached, sighed in frustration and made their way to the dorms. Along the way, some of the older students also evacuated the first and second years. Neville personally rounded up a tiny third year who was watching Parvati and Katie while beginning to wank under a table. Soon only a handful of paired off Gryffindors remained in the common room as the sounds of conversation devolved into moans and low whispers.

On a small sofa nearest to the portrait hole, Dean and Ginny were battling with their tongues while Dean nimbly began loosening Ginny's shirt as his hand made his way up it and started to fondle her breasts. As he rubbed her nipples, Ginny began to pant into his mouth and reached out to start yanking his shirt off. Dean soon took the initiative to do the same. Within minutes he had his head between Ginny's breasts as she ran her hands down his chest to his stomach and then lower. As Dean switched to sucking on her nipples, Ginny was sent over the edge with her first small climax. Not having had sex in nearly two weeks, Ginny was more than ready as she reached to undo Dean's belt.

In another corner of the common room, by the stairs to the boys' dorms, Seamus and Romilda had made quicker work of their clothing than Ginny and Dean as they both lay on a thick rug completely naked in a 69. They had been dating for less than a month and had just escalated their relationship when the impending exams had forced them to curtail their activities for a week. With exams now over, they quickly resumed where they left off. Minutes after the common room evacuation had begun, Romilda was the first to cum as she screamed her climax around Seamus' cock. The intensity of her scream caused her to take him all the way down her throat as Seamus released his first load of the night.

Across the common room, in front of the fire, Harry and Hermione were too involved with each other to notice the muffled scream behind them. Friends for years, two months previous they had finally admitted that their feelings had changed in the past year. They had initially tried to deny the feelings, but when Ron began his affair with Lavender, Hermione had sought comfort in Harry's arms and realized that her mixed up feelings actually lay with her dark haired friend rather than her ginger haired friend. She had been the first in Gryffindor to begin frantically studying for exams a full two weeks before. A week prior to that she and Harry had moved their relationship into overdrive when she took Harry as her first lover in an empty classroom near the Gryffindor common room. Harry was an accomplished lover and in that week had just begun to show her the full joys of intimacy. Then she had pulled back from him in preparation for exams. Harry understood of course, but was still frustrated. Now that the exams were past, he was eagerly re-acquainting her with his skills. As the screams behind them diminished, they began to quickly undress each other in between snogging.

The couple that had propelled Harry and Hermione together were in an alcove under the stairs to the girls' dorms. Ron and Lavender had not bothered to divest themselves of much clothing yet, but Ron's pants were around his ankles as Lavender took his cock deep down her throat. Lavender was most experienced and knew exactly how to relax her throat muscles to take Ron all the way in. As Ron began to feel his balls seize up, he growled loudly, drawing the attention of another across the room.

Parvati had her head in Katie's crotch and was busily eating her girlfriend out when she heard Ron's growl. Looking over, she saw Ron thrusting deeper into Lavender's waiting mouth and briefly marveled at how Lavender could take him that deep without gagging. Parvati's brief distraction ended when Katie grunted at her and pulled her lover's head back down to finish what they had started. Parvati refocused as she sucked on Katie's clit and soon Katie climaxed as her lover dipped down lower to suck up all of Katie's juices.

One floor below the Gryffindor common room, Professor Minerva McGonagall was preparing for bed when her Student Sensor began to hum. The sensor was a special device designed specifically for Hogwarts. It was similar to a cross between a sneakoscope and a foe-glass, but it's intent was a bit different. The device was set to tune in on a professor's assigned house and alert the professor if a certain level of dangerous or naughty activity was occurring. Professor McGonagall had her Student Sensor tuned rather high, allowing for a good bit of dangerous activity to occur before she would be alerted. Years earlier she had had it tuned lower, but after the Weasley twins joined Gryffindor, it had kept her up for way too many nights. While the twins were certainly naughty, much of what she caught them at wasn't expressly dangerous and she eventually conceded to re-adjust the sensor. Now it was humming louder than it had in over a year and the professor sighed as she reached for a dressing robe before proceeding up the stairs that led from her apartment to the Gryffindor common room.

Professor McGonagall appeared in an almost hidden doorway between the stairs to the boys and girls dorms. As she closed the door from her apartment, the professor was taken aback as she looked around at the five couples who were so involved that they hadn't noticed her arrival. Before the professor could move to intervene, Hermione screamed Harry's name and caused the professor to jump a bit. Then Professor McGonagall drew her wand and started with the couple closest to her as she pulled Ron back and away from Lavender. Ron's cock pulled out of Lavender's throat with a dramatic sucking sound as he groaned in frustration. Next, the professor separated Parvati and Katie before then moving around the room to the other three couples. She pulled each couple apart and then cast stasis spells on each participant, temporarily freezing them.

Once all the couples had been disengaged, Professor McGonagall released their stasis spells before addressing them.

"Alright everyone. Please stand up and go find your clothing. When you are somewhat attired, come back and line up in front me. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Thomas can you please try to tuck yourselves back into your pants."

Everyone moved to comply and within a couple of minutes the Gryffindor students found themselves sheepishly standing in front of Professor McGonagall as she glared at them before addressing them again.

"Well, now that everyone is clothed, I must say I am shocked at what I just discovered. You are all quite familiar with the rules regarding fraternization limits. You know that Hogwarts expressly forbids sexual relations between its students. Now, I am not foolish enough to believe that the old rules are followed strictly anymore, but to find you all in the common room engaging in such acts with your friends nearby also participating in a similar manner is embarrassing. I suppose when you all started up your house mates felt it necessary to flee to their dorms?"

The professor left the last question hanging in the air as she took a breath, trying to decide what punishment was due. No one spoke while she contemplated and it was a full three minutes later when she broke the silence.

"Alright, you know how disappointed I am. The next question is what punishment you should receive. First, you will each have a full two weeks detention beginning immediately after you return from your holidays. Next, I think parental notifications are in order and I think you will help me write them."

With that said, Professor McGonagall summoned a parchment and quill. She crossed to a table and began writing a letter. Once she had the majority of the letter complete, the professor cast a duplication spell and the individual parchment became ten copies. Turning to her Gryffindors, Professor McGonagall handed each of them one of the parchments. Next, she summoned quills that made their way to each of the students. Then, she issued her instructions.

"Here is the parental notification letter that I will be sending via owl to each of your homes. I have included the basics of what I witnessed, but the next part you will write. I want each of you to provide a full list of every sexual partner you have ever been involved with. Given your actions tonight, I feel your parents should know the extent of the risks you have taken. Now, the quills you hold are legally binding truth quills. From the moment you begin writing, you will be compelled to be completely honest in your writing. And, yes Katie, when I request a full list of partners, I mean same sex as well. That applies for everyone. You may now begin."

The Gryffindors moved to the study tables and began to write. Seamus tried to fight the quill, but found it impossible as his arm was seized and began to cramp up until he gave in and kept writing. Professor McGonagall watched, worried and somewhat intrigued as to how long the exercise would take. Hermione finished first when she listed Harry's name. Dean was next, followed by Ginny at two and three names each. Next was Ron, then Parvati, Romilda, Katie, Seamus and Harry. Finally, only Lavender was left writing as Ron went pale and the others tried not to smirk. Concerned, Professor McGonagall moved closer to observe Lavender's parchment. On it were two columns with divisions within each column. The writing was neat, precise and organized. The professor decided to inquire as to what Lavender was doing.

"Miss Brown, can you please explain what you are doing? Why the columns and divisions?"

Lavender looked up at Professor McGonagall and replied in an unconcerned tone.

"I'm doing what you asked. I'm listing everyone I've had sex with. You said same sex as well, so I've put the women in the right column and the men in left. Then I've organized each column with men and women divided by house. For the men, I've got entries for all four houses. For the women, I've got entries for three, all except Slytherin. I'm almost done, but I wanted to keep it organized. Is that alright professor?"

Professor McGonagall took a moment to absorb what Lavender had said before replying.

"Yes Miss Brown. That is fine. Thank you for being so organized."

 _This is a single smutshot. Something that popped in my head nearly fully formed. I have other things I need to be writing and finishing, but this wouldn't leave so I had to get it written. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews appreciated._


End file.
